Cheetahs/Main article
Cheetahs are creatures that appear in The Lion King films and franchise. Appearance Cheetahs are large-sized felines with slim builds and long limbs. In comparison to the leopard, they are somewhat short-bodied, though they are taller and more streamlined.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheetah Their fur is colored a light gold and spotted with black splotches, usually 2 or 3 centimeters across. Their underside, however, is white and has no spots. Adults can grow to be up to 94 centimeters high and 135 centimeters long. Cheetahs averagely weigh in-between 36 and 65 kilograms. Information Cheetahs have a wide range among Africa and southwestern Asia. They require a large amount of space as well as consistent access to a steady prey source. Though somewhat picky about their habitat, cheetahs have been known to live in a variety of different environments, such as grasslands, the open savanna, and mountainous areas. A cheetah's diet mostly consists of larger mammals, such as gazelles, impala, and springbok. When hunting in groups, cheetahs will go for larger prey, such as wildebeest and zebras. During a hunt, cheetahs will rely on their vision, rather than their sense of smell. They will usually stalk their prey before trying to catch it. If they are not able to take down their prey in a short amount of time, they will usually give up. Cheetahs commonly hunt in the early morning or the late evening to avoid the heat of the day. Cheetahs, particularly females, are solitary creatures and require their own territory. Females tend to live on their own, with the exception of raising cubs, while males commonly form small groups, called "coalitions." When raising cubs, a mother will stay with her offspring for about eighteen months in order to teach them how to hunt and fight. After eighteen months, she will leave them and they will live together for another six months in a sibling group.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheetah After six months, the female cubs will leave the group and the males will stick together for life. The cheetah is by far the fastest land animal, able to reach speeds of 70mph and more in a short burst. They can cover up to 1,600 feet in one sprint and can go from 0 to 100mph in about 3 seconds. But despite their natural ability in running, their stamina is very low. The cheetah is a sprinter. In The Lion King A cheetah appears very briefly during the "Circle of Life" sequence, though no other cheetahs can be seen during the presentation. A cheetah appears again during "I Just Can't Wait to be King." In The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Cheetahs appear in "Not One of Us," in which they help to drive Kovu out of the Pride Lands. In The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Snake in the Grass A cheetah cub named Beba has a semi-important role in the story, though he never makes an appearance. Follow the Leader Towards the beginning of the story, Zazu reports to Simba about Nassor the giraffe. He rants on how Nassor is always fighting. Last week he had fought the gazelles, and the week before, he had taken on the cheetahs. He asks Simba why anyone would take on a cheetah, for no one could trust them! This is the only time a cheetah is seen or mentioned throughout the book. How True, Zazu? When a rumor spreads across the Pride Lands about a mysterious beast roaming the savanna, Mufasa asks various animals if they have seen or heard anything suspicious. The cheetahs tell Mufasa that they haven't seen the beast, but have heard the rumor from some baby ostriches. Notable Cheetahs * Beba is a cheetah cub who is mentioned in A Snake in the Grass. * Cheetah is a character who appears in The Brightest Star. * Fast-Track, Lightfoot, and Speedy are cheetahs who appear in Home Sweet Home. * Kecho is a cheetah who appears in Fight for the Throne. * Swifty is a cheetah cub who appears in The Lion King literature. * 'Cheetato and Cheetata '''are two twin Cheetahs in ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Trivia * There are two cheetah characters, Cheetata and Cheetato, who appear in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Gallery of Real Cheetahs Cheetah.jpg|A cheetah cub Cheetah2.jpg|An adult male cheetah Cheetah3.jpg|An adult female cheetah Cheetah4.jpg|A cheetah running Coalitions.jpg|Four male cheetahs Stealing.jpg|A hyena steals a cheetah's kill King Cheetah.jpg|A rare King Cheetah with snake-like patterns Cheetah along with cub.jpg|A female cheetah with her cub Hunting.jpg|A cheetah chasing its favorite dish, a Thomson Gazelle Cheetah.JPG|A cheetah at the San Diego Zoo Gallery of Cheetahs from the Franchise concept_misc011.jpg|Concept artwork concept_misc022.jpg|A model sheet TLKCircleOfLifeCheetag.png|A cheetah in "Circle of Life" Cheetahjustcant.jpg|A cheetah in "I Just Can't Wait to be King" CheetahsinTLK2SP.jpg|Cheetahs gather in Pride Rock in "Not One Of Us" Swifty.png|A Cheetah cub named Swifty Cheetah stalks Giraffe.JPG|A cheetah stalks a giraffe in the musical Cooked Goose.JPG|Cheetata and Cheetahto from "Cooked Goose" Gabon With The Wind.JPG|Cheetahs from "Gabon With The Wind" Boary Glory Days.JPG|Cheetahs from "Boary Glory Days" References Category:Animals Category:Cheetahs Category:Groups